A Declaration of Love
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Crowley feels like he must do something on Valentine's Day and ends up buying some flowers for Aziraphale. Things don't go exactly as planned. A/C (takes place after the book)


**AN: I am working on my other stories. This is just a quick one-shot in honor of Valentine's Day. Honestly, I despise this holiday but this idea came to me and I thought it was really cute. This is my second Good Omens story so I hope you like it.**

* * *

Crowley couldn't believe he was doing this. He had never even been in a flower shop and really looked out of place among the sweet people buying bouquets for their spouses or partners. His hands were firmly placed in his pockets as he wondered around, looking for anything that really screamed 'Aziraphale.'

Finally, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Crowley turned around and saw a young woman who clearly worked here. She had a raised eyebrow as she asked, "Are you actually going to buy anything?"

"Oh, sorry I just . . . I'm not sure what to get to be honest. Aren't roses what people usually buy for this day?" Crowley asked.

"Um . . . have you never celebrated Valentine's Day before?"

"No. I never had a reason to," Crowley muttered. Of course he had never celebrated Valentine's Day! He had hated the holiday for the last hundred years but now after the apocalypse had been averted and him and Aziraphale were together, he felt he should do something.

"Really? Well if it's your first then I would defiantly go with something different. How about red tulips? They show a person's declaration of love," she said, looking happy enough to help now.

Crowley thought about this for a bit. Though he and Zira were together, he had never actually said . . . well he'd never said those words. Just trying to think of them right now scared him a bit but maybe this was his chance to say it. The angel had said it plenty of times yet Crowley hadn't uttered it once and he felt bad for that.

"This is probably an ineffably stupid question but where are the tulips."

She laughed and then walked over to one area of flowers. "Here they are. What size of bouquet would you like?"

"The smaller one," Crowley said. Aziraphale would probably like it better and would probably have a vase for it as well.

"Alright, come on. You can pay at the cash register," she replied and they went to the front counter.

Crowley paid and when he got into his Bentley, he carefully put them in the passenger's seat. He was nervous; he wasn't going to lie, as his tongue uneasily ran across his teeth. It didn't take long until he was at Aziraphale's book shop and then he was getting out and going towards the door. He held the flowers behind his back and pushed the door open. Crowley never bothered to knock.

"Hey Zira, it's me," Crowley called out.

Aziraphale came from the back of the store, a slightly irritated look on his face (the angel was never completely irritated, completely angry, or completely any negative emotion, only slightly). This wasn't the way Crowley was hoping to start things out.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"No it's not alright. Someone broke in and stole . . ." Aziraphale ranted on, listing off a number of books, most of which Crowley had never even heard of. The demon knew how much he loved his books so from the way he was acting it was about the equivalent of when Crowley was raving mad.

"You could've just misplaced them," Crowley suggested as the flowers disappeared from behind his back. They appeared on the seat of the Bentley, Crowley deciding he'd wait a bit.

"I didn't misplace them. I know the exact number of books in here along with each title and author," muttered Aziraphale. "However, I can't find any sign of a break in."

"Then it's more likely that you just misplaced them," replied Crowley with a sigh. "Let's go out to eat like we always do. It'll help you get your mind off things."

"I'm sorry dear but not today." Even when mad he had to be polite. "I just can't lose these books. If I find them I'll call you but for now I'm going to see if I can find anything."

This was definitely not how Crowley was hoping things would go. However, he didn't argue and simply said, "Alright then. I guess I'd better be off then."

"See you tomorrow then," replied Zira as he continued to search, not looking as Crowley left. If he had looked up, he would've noticed the clear slump of disappointment in the demon's shoulders and would've asked what could be wrong. However, he didn't look up and Crowley walked out of the store.

He drove to his apartment. He had started staying a bit more since he and Aziraphale had gotten together. Crowley picked up the flowers in his car and walked into the building, going up to his apartment, and planned on throwing them away.

However, before he dumped them into the bin, his eyes widened and he muttered, "Oh you ineffable fool. Aziraphale you need to keep better track of these things."

In front of him, on his couch, were a stack of the books Aziraphale had thought were stolen. What had Crowley told him? He had simple misplaced them the stupid angel. If he didn't love him so much he probably would've been tempted to just throw Aziraphale out a window.

Thankful that he hadn't thrown the tulips away now, he quickly went and grabbed the books. Crowley went back down to his car and got in, cursing the angel for him being so scatter brained some times.

In truth, the fact that Zira had left his books at Crowley's hadn't made him feel better. Before, he hadn't needed to confront the angel but now; there wasn't an excuse at all.

When he was outside Aziraphale's book shop, Crowley had to take several deep breaths. This was it. Crowley was going to do this. He could do it! Okay, he was going in now.

The demon remained in the car.

He clenched and unclenched his hands. Crowley took several more deep breaths. Finally, he opened up the door to the Bentley, the books in the crook of one elbow and the flowers in his left hand. Slowly, he made it out of the car and was finally at the door. Taking one more deep breath, even though he didn't actually need it, Crowley opened the door.

"Aziraphale! I think I have something of yours!"

The angel popped up from behind the counter, confused at first, but a look of happiness appearing on his face as he said, "My books. Crowley dear, wherever did you find them?"

"At my apartment you dim wit. You left them there. Next time listen to me first," replied Crowley.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right I should've—Crowley, what are those?"

Crowley looked down. Aziraphale had been so happy about his books that he hadn't even noticed the flowers in the demon's hand. Crowley had actually forgotten that he had been even holding them. "Um . . ."

"Crowley did you . . . you get those for me?"

Crowley turned a deep shade of red as he simply nodded and handed them towards the angel. After Zira had taken them Crowley said, "I just . . . I felt that I should do something since it is Valentine's Day. I hope you like these and that they're alright."

"Crowley, they're beautiful. Red tulips. I've always like tulips."

The demon became extremely happy that he had chosen the flowers he had. "Also I . . . well the fact is that you've said it so many times and I haven't even said it once. What I want to say . . . what I want to say Aziraphale is . . . Zira I love you."

A smile lit up the angel's face as he said, "You never had to say it dear. I knew all along."

"I know but I felt like I should so don't rub it in," muttered Crowley though a small smile now appeared on his face.

Aziraphale simply laughed and gave the demon a quick kiss. "The Ritz?"

"Always."


End file.
